Eternal Love
by RinriChoi
Summary: "We have our own way to make our love story." / [YEWOOK/Shounen-ai/Fluff]


**Eternal Love **© Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance.

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, Drabble.

.

.

**E: Enough**

Manusia adalah makhluk Tuhan yang tak pernah bisa merasa cukup, itu memang benar. Dan jika melihat dari sisi seorang Kim Jongwoon, itu akan semakin menguatkan presepsi tadi tentang manusia yang tidak pernah merasa cukup.

_Namja_ itu sering hidupnya merasa kekurangan, ia tidak pernah merasa cukup dengan apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya.

Ia disebut dengan nama Yesung, karena keindahan suara yang dimilikinya. Mungkin orang yang menyandang nama itu akan merasa bangga, begitu pula dirinya. Tapi ada saja kalanya ia ingin orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jongwoon.

Kata teman-temannya, ia memiliki wajah yang tampan—tapi jika ia melihat Choi Siwon, salah satu juniornya di kampus, ia akan merasa minder dan tidak cukup tampan.

Yesung sering mengeluh jika matahari dalam keadaan tinggi dan membuatnya kepanasan, ia membenci musim panas yang selalu sukses membuatnya banjir keringat. Tapi jika sudah berubah pada malam hari dan hawa menjadi dingin—ia masih tetap mengeluh karena tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak pernah merasa cukup.

Ketika ia merubah model rambutnya menjadi blonde, ia merasa semakin tampan. Tapi saat ia melihat rambut Lee Donghae berwarna hitam (dan menurutnya terlihat keren), saat itu juga ia ingin merubah kembali warna rambutnya menjadi hitam.

Ia cukup bangga jika berjalan berdampingan dengan Sungmin, tetangga di apartemennya. Ia memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan lekuk tubuhnya yang terbentuk. Tapi jika ia sudah melihat Zhoumi—seketika ingin rasanya ia menelan lampu merah yang berada di jalan. Ia merasa belum cukup _perfect_.

Ia tidak pernah bisa merasa puas, tidak bisa merasa cukup dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Tapi ketika ia bertemu Kim Ryeowook, berkenalan dengannya, berteman baik dengannya, hingga akhirnya pernyataan cintanya diterima—

…ia merasa _namja_ itu sudah cukup membuat hidupnya terasa bahagia, sangat cukup untuk membuatnya merasa menjadi _namja _paling beruntung di dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**T: Three**

Yesung dan Ryeowook memiliki jawaban masing-masing saat Hyukjae bertanya, "Tiga kata terindah yang pernah diucapkan pasangan untuk diri kalian?"

Ryeowook menjawab lebih dulu, sambil tersenyum kecil dan wajah yang merona seperti biasa. Ia melirik sekilas Yesung yang berada di sampingnya.

"_Be mine, please_."

Jika saat mendengar jawaban Ryeowook dapat membuat Hyukjae tersentuh, berbeda saat mendengar jawaban Yesung—

"_Harder, deeper, please_."

Dan saat itu juga Ryeowook menghadiahi Yesung dengan tinjuan keras di lengannya.

**.**

**.**

**E: Energy**

"Bilang saja aku sedang tidur, umma!" ujar Yesung saat ibunya yang berteriak dari lantai bawah, berkata bahwa pagi ini seseorang datang dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia bukannya beralasan karena malas bertemu dengan seseorang, hanya saja tubuhnya yang saat ini benar-benar letih (karena semalaman ia begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas) membuatnya hanya bisa terbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi yang menyedihkan—

…tengkurap dengan bokong yang sedikit terangkat, menungging.

Yesung menggerutu, ia sudah berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini, tapi ibunya terus memangilnya dan bertanya apa ia yakin atau tidak.

Tapi tiba-tiba semua berubah, saat ibunya berkata—

"Kau yakin, Jongwoon? Yasudah, akan kukatakan pada Ryeowook bahwa kau sedang tidur."

Dan saat itu juga Yesung langsung melesat keluar kamar. Bahkan ia melupakan kondisi tubuhnya yang semula terasa letih.

Ah, ternyata Ryeowook benar-benar dapat membuat Yesung kembali mendapatkan energinya—atau memang Ryeowook adalah energi untuk Yesung?

**.**

**.**

**R: Rabbit**

Kelinci—adalah makhluk terimut yang pernah ditemuinya, menurut Ryeowook. Mata yang bulat dengan bulu yang tebal dan bibir yang lucu, ia ingin sekali memakan kelinci jika saja hewan itu adalah makanan. Saking gemasnya Ryeowook.

Tapi setelah melihat Yesung yang sedang cemberut, dengan pipi yang menggembung, bibir yang mengerucut, dan kedua matanya yang semakin mengecil bahkan hanya tinggal segaris—Ryeowook jadi tidak yakin makhluk terimut di dunia ini adalah kelinci.

Hahaha.

**.**

**.**

**N: Noise**

Yesung menyukai ketenangan, ia benci keributan, apalagi suara-suara yang menurutnya mengganggu pendengaran karena berisik. Seperti Ryeowook—dia salah satu nama yang Yesung masukan dalam daftar hal-hal yang dapat menimbulkan suara berisik.

Ryeowook sering berbicara dengan nada tinggi, berbicara dengan cepat tanpa jeda, dan itu membuat Yesung pusing sendiri mendengarnya. Tapi jika Ryeowook sudah mengeluarkan suara yang seperti—

"Akhh, hyunggh… m-more ouhh…"

—itu beda lagi ceritanya.

**.**

**.**

**A: Annoying**

Yesung adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di dunia ini, Ryeowook sendiri yang berkata seperti itu.

Yesung itu (menurut Ryeowook) sangat usil, _namja_ tengil, keras kepala, tidak mau mengalah, mesum, dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tapi sekarang, di hadapan pendeta dan ribuan tamu yang menjadi saksi, ia justru tetap menerima lamaran Yesung dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri dari orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**L: Love**

Ryeowook sering sekali bertanya,

"_Hyung_, kenapa sih kau tidak bisa romantis seperti Donghae _hyung_?!"

Atau,

" _Hyung_, Siwon _hyung_ benar-benar perhatian pada Kibum, kapan sih kau bisa seperti dia?!"

Atau,

"Aku iri dengan Sungmin _hyung_! Kyuhyun memberikan kado yang benar-benar romantis di ulang tahun pernikahan mereka!"

Jika sudah seperti itu, Yesung hanya diam. Memperhatikan Ryeowook yang masih berceloteh tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk memotongnya. Dan jika Ryeowook sudah selesai menggerutu, Yesung akan langsung menciumnya. Memagutnya mesra tanpa nafsu, dan setelahnya dia akan berkata—

"Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri—_I love you in my own way_."

**.**

**.**

**L: Large**

Selama ini, Yesung selalu bersyukur karena Ryeowook mencintainya dengan tulus, menerima kekurangannya, dan mau menjadi istri yang mendampinginya hingga akhir umurnya. Cukup membuktikan betapa besarnya cinta Ryeowook untuknya.

Dan Ryeowook juga selalu bersyukur. Ia sangat bersyukur jika Kim Jongie (anak pertama mereka) tidak memiliki kepala yang besar seperti ayahnya.

"Cintaku lebih besar dari ukuran kepalaku, tahu!"

**.**

**.**

**O: Okay**

"Ryeowook-_ah_, tolong ambilkan map kerjaku yang kutaruh di meja nakas."

"_Okay, hyung_."

"Buatkan aku teh hangat, sayang."

"_Okay, hyung_."

"Sayang, Jongie menangis. Mungkin dia ingin meminum susu, buatkan susu untuknya."

"_Okay, hyung_."

"_Hyung_ lapar, bisakah kau membuatkan sesuatu untuk _hyung_?"

"_Okay, hyung_."

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita memberikan Jongie seorang adik?"

"_Oka_—_Hyung_!"

**.**

**.**

**V: Voice**

Yesung dan Ryeowook memiliki suara yang sama-sama indah, itu menurut semua orang yang sudah pernah mendengar suara mereka saat bernyanyi. Perpaduan antara suara berat milik Yesung yang penuh energi dengan suara tinggi Ryeowook yang terdengar sangat halus, benar-benar indah.

Tapi bagi Yesung dan Ryeowook, suara terindah di dunia ini bukan suara mereka, tapi—

…suara bayi laki-laki yang menangis keras saat pertama kali berhasil dikeluarkan dari perut Ryeowook. Suara tangis yang menandakan telah lahirnya putra pertama mereka, Kim Jongie.

**.**

**.**

**E: Everlasting**

_Don't believe in forever_—Yesung selalu menerapkan ini dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, begitu juga kata Ryeowook.

Suatu saat nanti, mereka akan kehilangan segalanya. Kebahagiaan, harta, dan umur—semua itu tidak akan dibawa sampai mati.

Tapi jika sudah berbicara soal cinta—Yesung dan Ryeowook selalu menekankan dalam diri mereka masing-masing bahwa cinta mereka abadi.

Cinta yang abadi—_everlasting love_.

"_We have our way to make this love story to be everlasting_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Eternal Love—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Yaampun! Berapa menit saya bikin ini XD Gaje, ya? Hehehe.

Dan ini saya pesembahkan untuk semua ELF, khusunya Clouds ataupun CloudSomnia yang sedang dilanda galau 6 mei—seperti saya T^T Semoga dapat menghibur, walau hanya sedikit^^

Sebenarnya ini janji saya untuk menuhin salah satu readers saya. Tapi berhubung ga cuman satu yang minta fanfic bertema fluff, jadi ini saya persembahkan untuk semua readers saya. Semoga kalian suka *bow*

**Mari kita saling menghargai**—saya buatkan karya saya untuk menyenangkan kalian, kalian mengomentari karya saya untuk menyemangati saya.

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**12 April 2013**

**Untuk semua readers terbaikku,**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


End file.
